Stuff Happens
by Freddrick Lou-Zar
Summary: [ON HIATUS cause of writers block, may come back a some other time] Brittany and Santana live together in NY. Santana's parents don't know that Santana and Brittany are in a more than friendly relationship. What will happen when Santana's parents come to visit? And what does Mama Lopez need to tell Santana? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Santana, a short feisty Hispanic brunette, and Brittany, a tall bubbly fair skinned blonde, had been living in there Newyork apartment for nearly a year now and everything was, is going great. They had moved in just before collage started, they picked this one because it was the closest 2 bedroom apartment in there price range to NYC (Both girls had gotten in to NYC). They would have just got a 1 bedroom apartment if it wasn't for the fact that Santana's parents didn't know about her and Brittany's more then friends' relationship, having a 1 bedroom apartment would put sneaking suspicion on the pair. Brittany's parents on the other hard knew that they wore a couple. Brittany was never really good at keeping secrets from her parents and happened to accentually let slip that they wore dating one day, her parents were okay with it see as they were both free spirited hippies at heart.

"San, answer the phone…" Brittany said, nudging the sleeping brunette that was half on top of her. Santana's phone on her side of the bed kept ring and the sleeping beauty that was Brittany's girlfriend didn't seem to be making any attempts at doing something about it. "Santana! Answer your phone… Please." The blonde said, now sounding more annoyed.

"Mmm…" Santana mumbled while fumbling for her phone on her side table. Once locating the she continued to answer it and find out who was ruining her sleep in with her girl.

"What?" Santana snapped into her phone to the unknown caller.

"That is no way to greet your mother Santana!" Mrs Lopez replied in a thick Spanish accent.

"Sorry Mami… what is it that you want?" Santana replied in an annoyed tone. _"Why is it that my mother always has to call in the morning when I still asleep?" _Santana thought as she peered at the alarm clock that rested on her side of the bed. _"What the hell its 7 in the morning on a Saturday and she decide now is the best time to call!" _She was more then pissed she was furious, Saturday are her day for sleeping in and getting her cuddle on with her girl. "You do realize that its 7 in the morning here?" She voiced.

"Yes and that doesn't matter, you should get up early more often anyways and not waste your life sleeping!" Mrs Lopez replied, not really caring that she probably just woke her daughter up. "Anyhow… I just call to see how you are doing and talk about Christmas. You should call more often, it would be nice to hear how you are doing once and a while." Mrs Lopez replied, you could hear announce in her voice.

Santana rolled her eyes at her mother. "Sorry, I've just been really busy with school and work." It wasn't a complete lie, she had been busy with school and work during the week but she could of call them if she wanted to, she did have free weekends most of the time but she would rather spend them curled up with her blonde in bed then talk to her parents (That is what she would be doing right now if her mother didn't decide now was the best time to call her).

"Okay, well I call to ask you when you are coming down for Christmas. It's only going to be going to the three of us this year. You're Abuela can't make it this year because she is visiting you're Uncle Carlos and his family this year since he can't make it to ours. Your father and I also have some important news…" Mrs Lopez informed.

"I was kinda hoping to spend Christmas here…" Santana trailed off, hoping her mother wont be piss at the idea of her not coming home for Christmas, in her defence she did come home for Thanksgiving.

"Santana, why would you not want to come home for Christmas? What is so important that you would make you want to stay there and spend Christmas? Is there a boy there that you would rather be spending your time-?"

Santana interrupted her mothers rant, "NO! No Mami there is no boy! It's just..." she trailed off, not quite sure on what to say.

"Just what Santana, please enlighten me!" Mrs Lopez said laced with sarcasm.

"I gotta work Christmas Eve and it not like I'm going to be spending Christmas by myself Britt will be here since she can't be with her family this year. I'm staying here Mami… It's not like I didn't see you and Papi at Thanksgiving. I don't see what the big deal is." Santana replied, hoping her mother would drop.

"The big deal is that your father and I have some important news to share with you and we would like to have to conversation in person. Santana if you will not come to us your Father and I will come to you. This is important to us, no ifs or buts about it. I'll call you sometime this week with the details. Bye Santana" And with that Mrs Lopez hang up leaving a confused Latina lying in bed.

Santana sat up in bed blinking in confusion, "Britt wake up! Babe, come on wake up!" She said nudging the sleeping blonde next to her awake.

"What?" Brittany mumbled her voice full of sleep. "What ever it is can't it wait?"

"Britt…" Santana whined nudging the blonde more. The blonde reliantly turned too looked her girlfriend in her eyes and nodded slightly for her to continue. "My parents are coming here for Christmas! HERE FOR CHRISTMAS! OH MY GOD WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? THIS IS SO NOT GOOD…" Her breathing increased so rapidly that she was sure she was having going to have a heart attack. She continued the rest of her rant in Spanish (a nervous habit she had picked up from her mother at a young age, when ever her mother would get mad or nervous she would always slip back in to her native tongue Spanish.)

"Honey, you need to calm down and breathe." Brittany replied calmly, even tho she was still a little bit confused at what was the matter, it didn't help much that she had just be abruptly awoken by a panicked brunette who now was having a panic attack, just like the ones she use to get in high school. After some soothing words, supplied by Brittany of cause, and some deep breaths Santana calmed down. "Now tell me what's wrong so we can both figure out away to fix it and go back to out morning cuddles. Okay?"

Santana nods and recounts the entire phone call, word for word (will mostly); she just had with her mother. "Britt…" She said, looking on with worried eyes. "What are we gonna do? I don't even get why they have to tell me some important news in person! Like that's what phones are for, telling people shit with out leaving you home or state for that matter."

Brittany watched her girlfriend, who had a look of complete worry plastered across her face. She couldn't help the smile that creped up on her face, she couldn't help but think how adorable the brunette looked when she would get worked up about something as trivial as her parents visiting her for Christmas. "Sweetie…" Brittany cooed. "Everything will be fine. Your parents will find a nice hotel to stay at while there here and they can come here –"

"But Britt…" Santana tried to interrupt but was cut off by the blonde before she could get her full sentence out.

"No buts, everything will be fine. You can show them around New York and we can cook them Christmas dinner. I'm sure your Mom will be surprised that you can cook and delighted that she gets a brake from all the work she normal does for Christmas dinner."

"Okay I get what you're saying but I don't like the idea that we don't get to be us at home when they are here. I know I'm not ready for them to know about 'us' yet… They probably won't even like 'us'." Santana whispered the last part as more of an after thought. "But I was so looking forward to have you all to myself for Christmas and it was going to be our first Christmas away from everyone, just us."

"I wanted that to… how bout we have our own Christmas were it's just the two of us."

"Britt, we can't cause my parents are coming." Santana said confused, "Has she even been listening to a word I siad" she thought.

"I mean silly is that we could have an early or late Christmas. Before you parents come or after when they go home. Well just be having a double Christmas." Brittany paused before she added "Do you think well have to buy to lots of presents for each other because we're having two Christmas because that would be awesome!"

"You're a born genius Britt." Santana smiled adoringly looking it to deep blue eyes. "If you want two lots of presents then we'll have two lots then."

Brittany leaned into Santana and captured her lips with her own before saying "Everything will be fine so don't worry. Now I think you should cuddle up with me and go back to sleep because I'm still sleepy. We can talk about this more later when we have breakfast, if you want to." Santana didn't have to say anything she just simply pulled Brittany it to a hug and kissed her passionately, putting everything she felt for the blonde right now in to the kiss. When they had to end the kiss, cause of lack of oxygen, the couple rolled over to cuddle with Santana playing the part of little spoon and Brittany being big spoon.

There weekend pasted and nothing more was said about Santana's parents visiting for Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so I've been reading fanfiction on here for a good while now and I thought I mite give writing a go. Um, If I'm doing anything wrong or you got some productive criticism for me I'm all ears. Any ways hoped you liked it. Also like to say that this story is going somewhere good so please stick around, there will be suprises along the way.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was Monday and Santana was glad to be home. She enter her apartment, slowly removing off her coat and shoes as well as placing her bag on the floor next to the side table that was near the door were she placed her keys. Santana was beyond exhausted, she had been up since 5 this morning and it didn't help that she barely got any sleep the night before thanks to a certain blonde and if that wasn't enough to contribute to her current state right now trekking around New York and NYC would differently be putting the icing on cake of exhaustion. All that Santana wanted to do was have a hot shower and curl up in to a comfortable ball and have a nice nap before Britt came home.

After a hot shower Santana crawled in to bed next to their fluffy ginger kitten that they got last week.

_"Sannnnn!" Brittany all but screamed in to there apartment._

_"I'm in the bathroom babe. The blonde then rushed in to the bathroom panting like she has run a mile and a half while at the same time looking like she was about to bust in to tears at any minuet. Santana turned her gaze from the mirror, that was in front of her, to Brittany. "Sweetie, what's the matter?" Santana asked with concern as she took in the teary eye appearance of her girlfriend._

_"There was this g-guy for my modern dance class-"_

_Brittany was cut of by her girlfriend before she would finish her story. "What did he do? If he did any thing to you so help me god he will wish he was never born with I'm through with him! I will go all Lima Heights on his ass"_

_"San! He did do anything to me, he just told me that he had a bunch of kittens and all of then but on got a home. H-he said…" Brittany sniffled trying to stop from crying and continue the story. "He s-said that if he couldn't find an h-home for him by tomorrow afternoon he was g-going to… d-drown him. Can you believe that! H-he is going to drown h-him!" She finished, crying uncontrollable in to the nape of her girlfriend's neck._

_"Don't cry Britt." Santana cooed, rubbing smoothing circles on the girls back trying to stop the girl from crying more. "We'll think of something. I will go all Lima Heights on that asshole before he would be able to hurt a single hair on that kitten!"_

_"Y-you p-promise?"_

_"I promise!" Santana held her pinkie outstretched for Brittany to take it. They entwined there pinkie fingers confirming a unbreakable promise._

_"I Love y-you." Sniffled Brittany._

_"I love you too babe."_

_The next day the kitten, Charlie Pierce-Lopez (Yup Santana is whipped) or "Ginger Ninja" as Santana nick named him because of his sneaky like qualities, became there first pet as a couple that is._

Brittany walked in to the apartment that she and Santana shared. Sometimes it just amazed Brittany that she was and is living with Santana, her girlfriend, in there own apartment that they call home. "Honey I'm home!" She called out as she placed her keys and bag down before going to remove her coat along with her shoes.

Brittany continued to walk through the apartment look for her gorgeous girlfriend. _"I wonder where san is; her things are at the door so she must be home… Maybe she is in kitchen?"_ Brittany wondered. _"Nope not there…"_ The blonde haired girl proceeded to go from one room to the next, which wasn't much considering that the apartment only has one bathroom, two bedrooms, a lounge room and a kitchen that was also the dinning room.

Brittany entered their bedroom to fined her girlfriend past out with their cat Charlie curled in to her side sound asleep. The blonde smiled to herself, she loved seeing Santana look so peaceful and content. Brittany turned around and quietly left, closing the door behind her and then made her way back to the kitchen to get a start on dinner.

For the past year Brittany has become some what a fanatic cook or as Santana would like to put it a "culinary genius". She still finds it confusing to follow a recipe but if she is shown what to do she is great, all she needs is to be shown once and she can recreate the dish. It's like she can watch a cooking show, recreate the dish and not have to write the recipe down because it's filed away in her brain ready to be used when wanted again.

Santana on the other hand isn't as great of a cook as Brittany is. She can cook but mostly just simple stuff like eggs and bacon or spaghetti. She does make same awesome pancakes nonetheless. So basically Brittany does most of the cooking and when she does Santana does the cleaning up, it's only fair. Santana wouldn't have it any other way.

A few hours later Santana woke up from her wonderful nap to a cat asleep on her and a delicious smell that could only mean one thing, that her bubble girlfriend was home and cooking dinner. The Latina removed Charlie from of her arm that he had deemed sleep worthy and shuffled her way out of their bedroom, through the living room and straight into the kitchen, with Charlie in tow.

Santana walked in the kitchen to see Brittany cooking what looked (and smelt) to be one of her favourite dishes (besides breadstixs for course), creamy lasagne with the pork mince not beef. If Santana had to be honest she defiantly preferred pork over beef in most traditionally beef based dishes.

"Hey good lookin' what you got cookin'?" Santana said with a cheesy grin plated on her face as she wrapped her arms around her blonde girlfriend's waist and placed a tender kiss on her bare shoulder. It was moments like these that Santana was glad that she had helped Brittany study so much, even to the point that Santana had spent hour upon hours just studding instead of getting her mack on like she would of love to happen. All that work and energy payed off and the Blonde graduated, she even got into the collage she wanted to go to on a cheerleading scholarship.

"Mmm" Brittany murmured at the contact of lips on her shoulder, as tanned arms snaked around her waist. "I'm cooking us one of your favourites, creamy lasagne with pork mince just how you like it and I have a surprise for dessert." She beamed at the girlfriend.

"Would this dessert be you covered in chocolate?" Santana flirted in a seductive voice. Seeing Brittany cooking and being all domesticated was such a turn on for the Latina. One of Santana's most intimate fantasies of the blonde is of her coming home after a long day and seeing her girl in the kitchen cooking dinner in nothing but an apron, and maybe those pink heels that the blonde owned. The Latina would then talk her up against the wall.

Brittany giggled, "No silly, it's a surprise so I can't tell." She then turned in her girlfriends arms and pecked her on the lips before shoeing her away in to the living room so she could finish off dinner.

Dinner that night was more then great in was incredible. Brittany had differently out done herself yet again. And dessert was definitely a surprise, an exceptionally delicious surprise. Santana didn't expect her girlfriend to make home made Chocolate fudge pudding pie. Chocolate fudge pudding pie was considerably one of the most orgasmic desserts the blonde has made so far.

"_Yeah it's all alright. I guess it's all alright. I've got nothing left inside of my chest but it's all alright…"_

Santana's phone started to ring from the coffee table, in the living room. "Britt, can you get that for me" Santana ask from the kitchen as she washed up and put away tonight's dinner.

"_Yeah it's all alright. I guess it's all alright. I've got nothing left inside of my chest but it's all alright…"_

"Hello?"

"Holla, is that you Brittany?"

"Oh! Hey Mrs Lopez! Yeah it's me Brittany. What can I do for you?" She chirped. She was in a great mood, dinner had gone exceptionally well and she wasn't going to let a phone call dampen her mood. Now Brittany didn't hate Mrs Lopez, she was kinda like a second mom to her see as she had spent a lot of time at her house as a kid, but Mrs Lopez had a tendency to talk to her as if she was slow and it irritated the blonde to no end.

"Can you give Santana her phone so I can talk to her?" Mrs Lopez replied. She didn't approve of the un-health friendship that the two girls had, they were (and still are) all ways join at the hip. _"What are they going to do when one of them finds a nice boy to settle down with and start a family of their own?" _Mrs Lopez thought like countless times before.

Brittany looked in to the kitchen from her spot on the sofa. "Sorry, no can do. San's to busy to come to the phone right now."

"Dios mio! What is she doing that she can't spare a few minutes just to talk to her mother?" Scoffed, Mrs Lopez aloud.

"She's in the kitchen, washing our dinner dish and stuff." Brittany replied before adding as an after thought. "Would you like me to take a message for you?"

Before Mrs Lopez replied she could help but think that the blonde should be helping with those dishes seeing as she had mentioned that it was their dishes, she just sounded lazy. But then again Mrs Lopez didn't know how things work for the pair. Mrs Lopez however did have a problem with jumping to a conclusion with out knowing all the facts first. "Just tell her that her Father and I will be in Newyork on the 18th, the Sunday before Christmas. We will be staying till the 28th. I'll call back with the rest of the details. Don't forget to tell her Brittany."

"Okay Mrs Lopez. Bye."

"Adiós Brittany." Mrs Lopez ended as she terminated the call.

Santana walked in to the living room just as the phone call had finished. "Who was that?" She asked curiosity painted across her face. She rarely gets calls around 8 at night, all her friends/classmates know better then to call at this time for night fearing that they my interrupt Santana's Brittany time. Sure she even made an example one time when someone from her Business Crime study group call during her sexy time with Brittany, lets just say that person is no longer in that study group for fear of there life. No one interrupts her sexy times and gets away with out experiencing the feisty Latinas vicious, vicious words and sadistic threats.

"It's was your Mom. She wanted me to tell you that she'll be here on the 18th, week before Christmas and that she'll be here till the 28th." Brittany answered as Santana reached her. She then pulled her down on to her lap, "It'll be just us for new years… Ooo we could go see that ball drop in central park, can we san? Please." She pouted.

"Sure Britt, whatever you want." Santana smiled as she leaned it to the blonde to softly kiss her pouted lips, wanting to just forget about her parents coming to visit. It didn't take long for the soft kiss to turning into something more passionate, with hands roaming of each others body, tracing paths that they have been time and time before.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter may take longer then this one as I haven't started it yet. The song mentioned is All Alright by Fun. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Ugg! I hate Christmas shoppers!" Santana grumbled to herself. She has been looking through store after store searching for Christmas presents. So far she has got a gift card for her father to spend while he is here in NY. As for her mother she had got her an exquisite bottle of perfume. Now all that was left was a present for her amazing girlfriend.

Santana had been in so many stores but had yet to find something for Brittany, she looked at things from lingerie to jewellery and nothing screamed Brittany. Though, she did buy a sexy piece of lingerie for herself to wear for Brittany that evening when they go to bed. _"God I'm gonna look so sexy Britt aren't gonna be able to resist." _Santana had thought at the time of purchase. But as far as Christmas presents go she had yet to find the perfect one for her gorgeous girl.

Santana had had enough of shopping; she was just frustrated with all the walking as well as the amount of people that were everywhere, she decided that she'll call it a day and head home. Two blocks from her apartment she run in to a sign for an antique store that she had never notice before, though that may because she was always in a rush to get somewhere that she probably just didn't see and it was not like it stood out that much, all that it had to indicate that is was indeed an antique store was the sign.

It must have been fate or something because she had never seen this store before but had this gut feeling to go in and you know what they say curiosity killed the cat. Santana went with her gut feeling and entered the antique store.

Santana looked around at all the old antiques; most of the stuff in there didn't much appeal to the Latina. As she made it to the back of the store she saw a glass case that had all different pieces of antique jewellery from rings to necklaces, the same case was also the check out, _"Must be like that to stop thieves."_ Santana though as she made her way to the glass case for a better look.

"Can I help you with anything, darling?" Santana jumped to the sound of a woman's voice. She had been that in grossed in looked that she didn't hear the lady come to the counter.

Santana looked up to see a short grey hair lady that had seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Um… yeah, um…" She cleared her throat to get rid of her nervousness, not that there was really anything to be nervous about. "I can I have a look at that necklace... Please?" The Latina pointed at a silver necklace that had a bird perched on a Treble Clef.

"That's a lovely necklace, its sterling silver and if you look at the bird you can see a small blue stone for its eye. Are you thinking of buying it for yourself or for someone else?" The grey hair lady inquired.

"Um… For someone else, how much is it?" Santana ask handing the necklace back. This was what she wanted to get for Brittany; everything about the necklace screamed Brittany, the bird had blue eyes that matched the blonde, the bird on the Treble Clef reminded Santana of when she sung song bird to Brittany when she was come to terms with loving her, and the whole necklace was done in silver and when it came to jewellery other than rings the blonde preferred silver then gold.

"I'll just have a look." The grey hair lady said as she left with the necklace to check the price in the backroom. In a short amount of time the lady returned, "The price is $500 but because we are having a 30 precent discount on everything today it comes to… $350." The lady said with a smile.

"Do you take card?" was all Santana could say. She didn't care if they didn't take card because she would go get the out of her account and come back. She was so no going home without that necklace in her pocket.

"We sure do." The grey hair lady said before she continued. "Would you like it gift wrapped? I'll only cost an extra $10."

"Sure, you wouldn't be any chance has any with ducks on them?"

"Well that's an odd request." The grey haired lady laughed. "You are in luck we have some with ducks." Santana smiled at that.

Santana had paid for the necklace and was now watching the old lady wrap in up. The wrapping paper did indeed have ducks on it as well as a range of other toys. It was differently Brittany and differently Christmassy.

"Here you go. I'm sure the person you are giving this to will love it" The lady said as she handed Santana the neatly gift wrapped necklace.

Santana grinned at the old lady. Brittany was going to love it without a doubt. "She will love it." The Latina agreed.

"Here you go…" The old lady said with a smile as she handed Santana the now gift wrapped necklace. "Have a nice day and don't forget to come back and visit. You'll never know what you may find"

After walking home Santana opened the door to find an overjoyed blonde dancing around the living room with the music playing softly from there iPod dock. Santana stood there at the doorway to the living room just watching her girlfriend move gracefully around as she danced a slow song. Brittany dance around the living room doing twirls, twists and turns, her foot work slow but elegant as well as her body movements. In Santana's eyes at that moment there was nothing more breathtaking then her girlfriend dancing so freely.

Santana broke from her Brittany inducted trance when Brittany caught her standing there, a smile playing on her lips as she took in the look of adoration that the Latina had in her eyes. Before Santana could utter a greeting of some kind Brittany pulled her into her arms and murmured "Dance with me" into her ear. Santana just simply nodded and smiled.

Brittany lifted her girlfriend's hands and placed them around her neck. She moved her hands along Santana's arms before setting them on her hips. As the euphonious music played in the background the duo swayed softly. "What's with all the dancing? " Santana inquired; curious to why they were slow dancing around their living room not that she didn't like it she just wanted to know why.

"More dancing and less talking…" Brittany smiled as she put away from Santana to spin her out with her right hand then to bring her back flat against her chest. The duo continued to dance, Brittany spinning Santana here and there even throwing in a dip once.

The song finished moments later and left was a blissful silence. Both girls gazed into each other's eyes, dark brown gazing into sparkling blue. Brittany was the first to break the silence, "Got some news…" Santana nodded for her to continue, both still wrapped up in each other's arm slightly swaying to some invisible tune. "I got a call today, not long before you got here. Um… you remember I sent in a late application to Juilliard and I got that letter saying there was no room left and that if once came up they would contact me." Brittany paused waiting for the brunette to conform she knew what she was on about because some the blonde herself had no clue to what she was say, in short she just want to make sure they both were on the same page.

"Yeah I remember" Nodded the brunette before silently requesting the blonde to continue.

"Okay, well this guy named Robert Kiefel called and he said he was the head director of there dance program and that they allowing late admissions in" The blonde beamed. "He said that if I was still interested I had to come to their auditorium on Friday next week between 1 and 3 and preform a dance number. Then it's up to a panel boarded if they let be in or not."

"Oh my god! Britt that's awesome." Santana squealed, she pulled her into a big hug before connecting their lips in a passionate kiss. "We should go out and celebrate. We could go out for dinner and drinks." Santana smiled proudly once she was been able to talk after their passionate yet breathtaking, _definitely breathtaking_, kiss.

"Could we just order in some dinner and watch a movie and snuggle?" Brittany pouted down at her girlfriend. "Please Sanny."

"Whatever you want babe" Santana replied. "We're celebrating your awesomeness so it's all up to you." Santana bopped the blonde's nose causing Brittany to giggle. Once she had stopped giggling she leaned into the Latina and kissed her nose. Brittany started giggling at the look on her girlfriend's face; Santana creased her brow and scrunched up her nose in feigning annoyance, her lips still puckered waiting to be kissed. She was definitely not expecting Brittany to kiss her nose instead of her lips.

Brittany got comfy on the lounge after setting up the lounge with tones of pillows and blankets, Beauty and the Beast ready to play (because it reminded Brittany of Santana and her, it like she was Belle and Santana was the Beast). All she had to do now was wait for Santana to come back with their Chinese takeout, they were so lucky to live down the street from Lee Wong's Chinese takeout which meant they didn't have to pay someone to deliver their food, that and Lee Wong's Chinese takeout was one of the best Chinese takeout place. Santana ranked Lee Wong's up there with Breadstixs on her list of best takeout and that was definitely saying something since Breadstixs was like the Holy Grail of restaurants to her.

15 minutes later Santana walked in carrying two bags of Chinese takeout. "Did you get the honey chicken?" Brittany asked as soon as she saw her with the food.

"Of course I do babe, I would never forget your favourite." Santana chuckled. She placed the food out on the table before giving the blonde her honey chicken. "So what are was watching B?"

Brittany swallowed her food before replying. "We're watching Beauty and the Beast"

"_Of course it had to be a Disney movie, that's so Brittany." _Santana smiled at her thought. "That's awesome Britt."

The duo ate their takeout and started the movie. About 10 minutes into Beauty and the Beast they had finished most of their takeout and were now snuggled up on the lounge with Santana's back pressed into Brittany front. And as usual Brittany started pressing a lingering kiss onto the nape of Santana's neck. She moved her lips to her ear and whispered "I love you." And start to press soft behind her ear, along her jawline and down her neck.

Whenever the couple watched Beauty and the Beast Brittany would always innate some sweet lady kiss that would turn into sexy times, love making style. The Beast always reminded the blonde of Santana and brought up the need to show her how much she loved her. She needed to express her feeling every time. That and seeing the Beast so lonely reminded her of a time when she and Santana didn't talk, the Blonde knew it was a lonely time for her girl and she wanted to Santana feel loved and not alone.

Brittany rolled Santana over so she was laying onto her back on the lounge. Brittany moved from her previous position to straddle Santana. Brittany continued where she had left of and started kissing and sucking at her neck with more hunger then before. Brittany wanted to feel all of Santana and she wanted nothing more than to show her Latina girlfriend how much she wanted her and loved.

As the night progressed the two lovers showed each other how much they loved the other with fine touches and soft caresses. The pair didn't even make it off the couch and into the bedroom. They didn't even remember to turn the T.V. off, too caught up in the heat of passion.

Santana forgot about the lingerie that she was going to surprise Brittany and decided she would surprise another time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry guys for the late update I hurt my back and was unable to go on my laptop to get this done and because I had to have time of TAFE I had homework I had to complete. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, I'm not really sure if I liked how it turned out. Also please rev****iew ****I would love to know what you people think. Um... rating will be change to M in the future.  
><strong>

**P.S. I do have other storys to come and Stuff Happens does have a sequel so when Its finshed I will publish its sequel.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Brittany woke with a shiver, it was unquestionably cold in their New York apartment. It was winter and that meant if you weren't rugged up or had decent heating you were going to freeze your butt off. The wind outside was blowing that violently that it shook the window to the far right of the couch that the girls had fell asleep on the night before. The night before was more than awesome in Brittany's opinion, the pair had been so caught up in the sweet lady kiss that they didn't even bother to move to the bedroom. The duo had been so tired afterwards, like so many sexy times before; they just fell asleep out of sheer exhaustion not even bothering to put their clothing back on or getting up to sleep in their bed.

Brittany decided to get up seeing as she was freezing cold and naked on top of Santana. The blonde slowly removed her girl's arms that were tightly wrapped around her lean frame. But as she started to get up full the tanned arms flew back around her before she herd the girl whine, "Noooo! Snuggle." Brittany giggled at her girl's cavewoman like talk, it was often that the brunette would wake up and be one wordy and it normal didn't last long. The blonde girl couldn't help but think _"She soooo cute!" _It was true though in the eyes of Brittany Santana was cute though others may not think that… Most people wouldn't think of the brunette to be cute but to be more along the lines of a total _BITCH._

Brittany tried to get up again with no prevail. "Sanny-bear…"

"Hmmm." Murmured Santana, from her spot under the blonde.

"We should get up… I'm cold." Brittany stated. Being naked and without a blanket in their apartment would definitely make you feel cold.

"But I'm warm!" Santana replied, still not giving up the Kung Fu grip she had around Brittany's midsection.

"that's because you are using me a human blanket." The blonde giggles at the thought of being a human blanket, _"I'd certainly a top in bed… like normal."_ Brittany inwardly smirked at the thought; her girl could definitely be submissive sometimes… most of the time really.

"Mhm… I got my Britty-Blanket." Santana replied giving the blonde's midsection a playful squeeze.

Brittany giggled before deciding to use more persuasive measures to get her girl to let her go so that she could get up and put some clothing on. There were two ways that Brittany could go about this. One being to shower her with some sweet lady kisses where as two being to tickle her. Brittany opted to go with the later rather than the former see as sweet lady kisses would most likely not get the result she was looking for. So going with her decision Brittany brought her hands up and place one on each sild of her girl's waist and started to tickle her with quick feathered movements of her fingers.

Santana started to giggle at the feeling of Brittany's fingers tickling her sides. "Britt… Stop it!" She said though her giggles, still not giving up her grip on the blonde. Brittany didn't stop and before long the girl's giggles turned it to full blown laughing. "Stop it!" She repeated, sounding out of breath from the laughing.

"Not until you let go!" Brittany could tell that she was winning; Santana's hold around her waist had become loose the more she tickled the girl underneath her.

"Okay! Okay!" Santana said with sore muscles from laughing. Santana completely loosened the grip she had on the blonde, finally surrendering to her tickle attacked. She squeezed Brittany's bare bum affectingly before fully allowing her to get up. "Fuck its cold!" Santana exclaimed finally feeling the cold now she no longer had the warmth of her _human blanket_.

"_Hakuna Mata means no worries for the rest of your days. It's your problem free philosophy Hakuna Mata…"_

"Hello!" Brittany chirped into her mobile. She was still standing in the living room when her mobile started to go off on the table. "Oh hi Mark… Yeah… Okay I can be down in about half an hour… alright I'll see you then, bye." Placing down her mobile she made her way over to Santana who was now sitting up on the couch.

"What did Mark want?" Santana inquired with interest. Mark was a guy who was in a few of Brittany's classes; he was always asking her out on study dates. He was definitely not someone Santana liked… in Santana's opinion he was a little too friendly with her girlfriend.

Brittany stood in front of the Latina. "He wants me to meet him at Big Cup Little Spoon. He said he needed the book he lent me…" She answered with a pout. Big Cup Little Spoon was a small café near their apartment, they were best known for their remarkable coffee and wide range of pancakes. Big Cup Little Spoon happened to be Brittany and Santana's favourite café in Newyork, even better than the Lima Bean back in their home town Lima, Ohio.

"Do you really have to go?" Santana grumbled. "I thought we were going to spend today together?" She sat there with her arms crossed and her lips pouted; she really did want to spend time with her girlfriend before her parents come to visit.

"We are." Brittany replied as she tapped Santana's legs. "Come on get, we're going to get breakfast… or would it brunch...? Anyways you love Big Cup Little Spoon." She shrugged. Brittany kissed Santana's forehead before going off to get dress because as much as she like to stay and chat she was still very much naked and freezing.

It took the couple 20 minutes to shower and get dress. It was a good thing that Big Cup Little Spoon was only about a 5 minute walk from their Newyork apartment. "Come on, San!" Brittany shouted through their apartment from the front door. She had just finished putting her shoes on and her coat, she was just waiting on Santana to get her butt into gear and get going.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. I just had to get my hand bag." Santana replied as she raced towards Brittany. "You should put your hat babe, it's windy out." She said as an after though, she then placed her girlfriends her orange lion head beanie on Brittany's head. "There, now we can go."

The duo enter the café after their short walk, Brittany scanned the place for any sight of Mark. After a quick look and coming up short she then turned to her partner who was standing alongside her looking at the giant menu broad. "Marks not here yet," Brittany stated "How 'bout you my dear order our food and I'll grab us a table." She more or less ordered rather then asked.

Santana nodded, "You want the usual?"

Brittany just nodded and walked off to grab a table. Just as she sat down at one of the free booths with a window view Mark walked in. with a scan of the room he spotted Brittany. If you had counted the seconds it took Mark to notice Brittany it would have been under 10 seconds.

Mark walked swiftly over to Brittany, dodging a few people that had got in his way. Once he made it to the blonde he lent down to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Britt, you look gorgeous as always." He said with a charming smile.

Brittany smiled back, it was always nice to get complements off others that weren't just from have girlfriend. "Thanks Mark, you look nice yourself."

"So I'll go get us drinks, what do you want Britt? My shout of course."

Before Brittany could reply to Mark's question Santana appeared with their drinks. "Hey Babe…" Santana greeted as she placed their cups down and scooted in beside her blonde hair girl. "There's a 5 minute wait on our food because of the amount of costumers they have today or something." Santana shrugged, she really couldn't remember what the old lady at the counter excuse was. She was too busy drooling over the food that was yet to come.

Santana turned her head to look at the young man that sat across from her and her girlfriend. Mark had dark brown hair similar to Santana's own hair; he was dressed nicely in a navy blue trench coat and a similar coloured scarf. "Hi, you must be one of Britt's friends." Mark stuck his hand out to Santana "I'm Mark Smith, Britt and I are in a few class together at NYC." He smiled his charming smile at Santana as she shook his hand.

"Mmm, I already know who you are Mark." Santana spoke with a smirk playing on her lips. "I'm Santana, Santana Lopez, Brittany's Girlfriend." After Santana addressed who she was Mark's smile faulted a little, he was certainly not expecting the girl in front of him to be Brittany's girlfriend.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Santana, Britt has told me a lot about you." Mark responded, he then turned to speak to Brittany, "Did you bring my books Britt? I hoped they helped." He smiled. Brittany smiled back at him as she handed over the books.

"They were certainly a lot of help. And I'm sorry about the cat scratches on one of the books. We just got a kitten and thought it was a scratching post… Oh that reminds me San we have to stop at the store and get a cat scratch for Charlie." Brittany rambled, "Anyways I may not need your help anymore." She beamed. She was more than happy about the call back from Juilliard she was elated.

"Why? You're not thinking about dropping out of college?" Santana just smirked; it never surprised her when people couldn't see the genius that is her girlfriend.

"Um no. Why would I do that?" Brittany shook her head. As she told Mark the real reason for why she may not need his help anymore a waitress came over with hers and Santana's food.

Mark Smiled, "That is fantastic Britt." The conversation flowed between Mark and Brittany with Santana adding her 2 cents here and there as her and the blonde shared their Blue Berry Pancakes and Cheese, egg and bacon breakfast burger. Whenever the pair came to Big Cup Little Spoon they would always end up sharing, Brittany always with her pancakes and Santana with special of the day (unless of cause if it was something her or the blonde dislike).

Somehow the conversation flowed to Mark asking Brittany out, "So Britt, will you accompany me?" He said wearing his charming smile.

"I don't know can Santana come?"

"Sorry I'm only allowed one guest." Mark said looking at both girls with his charming but sorrowful, fake, smile. To be honest he could bring as many people as he wanted to the party he was the one planning it for his roommate. The party was a house warming party so that Sid could get to know some people. Mark practically wrote the guest list.

Santana just sat there; she couldn't stop staring at the boy sitting across the table. Was he really asking her girlfriend out? And right in front of her… Santana was more than pissed off, first this guy flirts with her girl right in front of her and now this. Santana was to erupt like a volcano, this was the last straw.

Santana held both her hands up in the air, "Whoa, whoa hold up." She said looking straight into Marks eyes. "OH HELL NO! DID YOU JUST ASK MY GIRLFRIEND OUT? NO ME GUSTA!" Santana was so angry at this point that she started yelling in Spanish (just like she did any other time she need to express her feelings, it was an easy way for her to express what she was feeling). If she was in one of the cartoons her and Brittany use to watch when they were kids she would have steam coming out of her ears and be red as a beetroot.

Brittany just looked to her girlfriend. She should of know this was going to happen at some point, the blonde knew Mark was flirting with her the whole time but she just tried to ignore and hope that he wasn't blind to the fact that her and Santana are happily in love. Brittany placed a hand on Santana's thigh to ground her and whispered "Honey, you gotta calm down for me." With those words and the hand on her thigh Santana started to calm down, she stopped yelling and sat there glaring at the dark haired boy.

Mark sat there the whole time the Latina was yelling at him fearing for his life. He was terrified and was not expect that to happen, well maybe he did a little, and he just didn't think she would cause such a scene in such a public place. He plastered on a shocked face to hide the overwhelming panicked feeling that he was currently feeling. "Look Santana I wasn't asking Britt out on a date." Mark said gaining back his confidents. "I was just simply asking her to accompany me to a house warming party."

"Bullshit!"

"Look Santana there is no need for that type of language." Mark replied.

Santana just narrowed her eyes, _"Who the fuck does this guy think he is."_

Santana was about to open her mouth to give the dark hair boy another piece of her mine but before she could Brittany spoke up, "Look Mark I think its best if you leave now." She said sensing that Santana was going to rip this guy to shreds if he did leave right now.

Mark got up from his set to leave before taking his books and biding Brittany good bye, "Bye Britt, message me if you want to go to the party." He flashed her his charming smile and left.

Once he was gone Brittany turned to Santana, "Sannnnn…" She pouted. "Did you really have to yell at him? Because I could have handled it myself!" Brittany was pissed that Santana had caused a scene and didn't let her at least decline the offer.

The whole time the blonde talk Santana had her head faced down, she felt a bit guilty for the way she reacted but in her defence he had been hitting on her girlfriend the whole time and the he had the audacity to ask her girl to "accompany" him to a party. "I'm so sorry Britt… but he kept hitting on you this whole time and I just snapped when he asked you out." She said head still facing down as she twiddled her fingers in her lap.

Brittany sighed, she placed he right hand under her girlfriend chin to bring her to look at her before she spoke. "San I know." She said, blue eyes looking into brown ones.

"You're not going to go with him are you?" Santana asked feeling a little insecure and it's not like the blonde had given Mark an answer.

Brittany just shook her head, "Why would I? He said you couldn't come with me and I'm not going if my Sanny-Bear can't come with me." She said kissing Santana on the lips to reassure her.

Santana smiled. After the whole incident with Mark the rest of the day was spent with the two enjoying each other's company at home with their kitten. The duo cuddled up on the couch and spent the day watching movie after movie.

While the pair was watching a Disney movie that Brittany had pick Santana thought about Mark and what had happen today, she had decided that she was going to put Mark in his place. _"No one hits on my girl in front of me and gets away with it!"_ She inwardly smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys! So I know this took a long time to write but I was lacking in some inspiration and the fact that my internet was out for 10days didn't help. Over the 5 years I've had the internet I've never gone 10 days without it and I must say it was a bit of a nightmare. Lol. Can you say internet addict? :P**

**Okay so I think you guys should review this chapter cause I wanna know what you think is it good or a pile of dog poo? Oh and it's longer than normal so yay. Also I have another story called Wife Swap so check it out if you haven't already.**


	5. SORRY! NOT A UPDATE! PLEASE READ

Sorry people

Bad news people I will not be update due to the fact that JB-HI-FI keeps selling me faulty products. On the June the 4th I my laptop was taken away from me to get fixed. My laptop was "fixed" and returned to me on the 18th. I still have the same probably as before. I have now brought two laptops, two netbooks and two desktop computers from them and they were not all purchased from the same JB-HI-FI store.

I will be going back to JB-HI-FI tomorrow and will be getting them to send it back to be fixed yet again. I will really try hard to get some writing time on someone's laptop or computer. I would use my computer but it also needs to get fixed too (also bought from JB-HI-FI)… Was not mine first but my aunt did not use it much and by the time I got it was no longer under warranty so I could get them to fix it…

I hope you guys wont hate me and stop reading my fic, please just bear with me for the time being.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N 1:**

**If anyone has any questions about this fic or would like to see how progress is going you should check out my tumblr ( **** freddricklouzar**** .tumblr ) I would be more than happen to answer questions there and I post progress updates there too (there is a link on the left hand side of my page.)**

**Also if there are any mistakes I'm sorry my bad.**

**Chapter 5**

It was Friday. A week before Christmas and less than two days until Santana's parents arrive in Newyork for Christmas. Friday was also the day of Brittany's audition, if everything went to plan, she will be going to Juilliard to study dance, to study her passion.

Brittany was nervous. For the blonde it was a make or break audition and if she chokes she'll have to try again next year and that is something she certainly didn't want to have to do. She wanted to show everyone that thought she would not make it far in life; she was just the dumb blonde after all, right? That was what everyone thought apart from Santana anyways. Santana would always tell her that some people are book smart and some are a different type and what she was, was dance smart and people smart.

Right now, Brittany was sitting in the large auditorium at Juilliard waiting for her turn. She had been sitting there for hour and a half, even since the person at the sign in table had given her an audition number.

"Number 20, Miss Brittany S. Peirce." One of the three judging panel shouted out, summoning Brittany to the stage.

Once the tall blonde haired women was up on the stage she felt all her nerves melt and be replaced with tranquil, she felt right in her element on that stage.

"Hi, I'm Brittany S. Peirce and I'm going to perform a solo piece that I choreographed myself. This piece is a mixture of hip-hop and ballet." Brittany flashed the panel her pearly white teeth.

"Okay Miss Peirce when you're ready." The middle judge acknowledged, scrabbling something down on a piece of paper that he placed in front of himself before calling out the taller woman's name and number.

Brittany moved to the middle of the stage and stood with her arms at her side and her head bowed waiting from the opening beat of the music to start.

As the beat started and the music began to flow the blonde dancer moved gracefully with the music, bending and popping, twisting and twirling. Some of her movements were fast where others were slow. The dance lasted for the full 3 minutes and 24 seconds of the song.

When the song had finished Brittany bowed and show the judging panel her dazzling pearly white smile.

"Thanks Brittany. That was a lovely piece and you said you choreographed it yourself… did you choreograph it for this audition? Or..." The third judge on the left asked, waving his hands in the air at the open-ended statement and question.

Brittany looked to the judge that asked the question and smiled, "I choreographed this piece for this very audition. I wanted to show you that not only can I dance but I can also choreograph and preform my own work."

The three judges nodded their head, the three of them had been scribbling notes down on their papers in front of the while the dance talked. "Well Brittany your performance did show that you are talented. We will be evaluating your performance and will get back to you as soon as we come to a decision on where you stand at Juilliard. It is a pleaser meeting you Miss Pierce." The middle judge spoke before calling out the next performer to the stage.

Once Brittany had grabbed her things, she left to go home. She wanted nothing more than to go home to her sexy girlfriend and her cuddly kitten and relax, maybe have some sweet lady kisses too.

When Brittany arrived home she found Santana sitting at the kitchen table with books scatted across the table in front of her. She was wearing grey sweat pants and an oversized hoodie. She had her hair tied up in a messy ponytail and she was sporting a pair of black rimmed reading glasses. She was too absorbed in her books and scrambling note downs that she didn't even hear her girlfriend, the fact that she also had earphones plugged into her ears may have also been a factor. All Brittany could think was how sexy her girl looked with her messy ponytail and reading glasses on, she could definitely pull off sexy librarian but Brittany already knew that seeing as they had some sexy times with a sexy librarian role-play and a few others that made the dancer all hot and bothered.

Santana jumped when she saw the blonde walking towards her. "God Bitt! You scared me! How long have you been there?"

"I just go in." Brittany smiled, sliding up next to the shorter girl. "What you doing?" She inquired looking at the books.

"I got three papers due after Christmas break and I'm trying to get it done early…" She groaned, placing her hands on Brittany's hips and bring her down to straddle on her lap. "How was your audition?" She asked, looking into ocean blue eyes.

"I think it went great! And I didn't miss a step." Her blue eyes sparkled and a smile played on her lips. "Was really nervous at first but when I was on the stage it was like all the butterflies left and I was just pumped. And when I was done the judges looked pleased." She finished, beaming down at her girlfriend who was also sporting a similar look.

"That's great babe!" Santana beamed, leaning up to kiss her girlfriend on the lips. Before the kiss could become more than just a peck, music started to ring out from the duffle bag that Brittany left discarded on the other side of the table.

"_Rudolph the red nosed reindeer had a very shiny nose. And if you ever saw it you'd even say it glows…"_ Santana's husky voice came from the bag.

A few days ago, Brittany had convinced Santana with pouted lips to sing Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer for her.

Brittany pushed herself off Santana's lap to rifle though her duffle bag to withdraw her mobile out of said bag. Santana did not know that when she was sing for Brittany the girl had deviously voice recorded her and save the clip as her ringtone.

Brittany looked at the caller id on the phone and smiled. "Hey Sky!" She answered her sister Skylar who was on the other end.

Skylar was a year younger than her big sister. She was tall just like Brittany only an inch shorter at 5ft7 but she looked more like their father with light brown hair and grey eyes, whereas Brittany got most of her looks from their mother who had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"_Have you done your audition yet?" _Skylar questioned into the phone.

Brittany laughed, "I finished about an hour ago. I just got home."

"_How do you think you went? Oh and Mom and Dad say hi…"_

"Tell them I said hi back… I think I did really good, I hope the judges think so too."

"_That's great… Mom and Dad say they are proud of you."_

She loved making her parents proud. "Tell them I said thank you." Brittany smiled into the phone.

"_I gotta go Britt, my dates here." _Skylar informed.

"Kay. Talk to you later Sky! Give Mum and Dad a big hug and kiss for me."

"_Will do Britt." _Skylar replied before they both ended the phone call.

Brittany turned to look at Santana, who was still sitting in the same spot as before, to see her giving her a questioning look. "What?" She asked having no conception to why girl was looking at her that was.

"Did you record me when I was sing to you and save it as your ringtone?" Santana questioned even tho she already knew what the answer was.

"Um maybe…" The taller girl replied as she moved her way back to Santana. "You're not mad are you?" She pouted questioningly.

When Brittany was standing right in front of Santana like before she pulled the blonde down to straddle her lap, which she did. "No I'm not made but still should of told me… it's not like of would of said no. Probably would have sung something sexier like Santa Baby." Santana replied with a devilish smile. She cradled Brittany's face in her hands before pulling her into a searing kiss.

**A/N 2:**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the update. Do not be scared to write a review. If you have any suggestion on what you would like to see happen in the story do not be afraid to tell me, I don't bite. **

**Next chapter will have more action than this one. Do you guys like my cover page? Made the whole thing myself.**

**If you have not checked out my other fic Wife Swap you should, you never know you may like it. ;)**

4


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Santana slowly opened her eyes when she felt something or more like someone nuzzling into the back of her neck and a hand ghost across her toned abs and upwards towards her valley of breasts. Her breath hitched when the hand grazed the underside of her left boob. Santana smiled, she loved waking up naked with Brittany nuzzling into the back of her neck with feeling her up.

"Britt…" Santana breathed out in a whiny voice.

Brittany giggled from behind Santana and started to plant soft kissed along her neck towards her ear. She placed a tender opened mouthed kiss right behind Santana's ear, emitting a shudder from the girl, before proceeding to cupped Santana's left breast in the palm of her hand and applied pressure.

"Britt…" Santana tried again, this time sounding more breathless then whiny.

"What is it Sanny?" Brittany mumbled into her neck, still keeping her left hand fondling the other girls boob. She continued her assault on Santana's neck before going back to the sensitive spot just behind her ear and grazing it with her teeth, causing a deep groan to come from the girl beneath her.

Santana placed her hand on top of the one that was still on her boob and stopped its movement. She then took a deep breath to try to will away her aroused state. "Britt…" She said her voice nothing but sweet as she turned around to face the other girl. "I don't think we should start something that we might not get to finish." She turned her head to look at the wall clock that hung next to their bedroom door. "My parents should already be at their hotel getting ready to come over." Santana sighed, she really was not looking forward to seeing her parents and she certainly was not looking forward to crawling back into her metaphorical closet.

"San, I'm sure that your parents will call before they leave the hotel and that will take what 10 minutes or more." Brittany leaned in to whisper the last part into her ear, "I'm sure I can have you coming in under 10 minutes." She pulled her face back, smirking when she felt her girlfriend shudder underneath her.

"You _do_ have a valid point babe." Santana grinned up into blue eyes before pulling the blonde hair beauty into a searing kiss. Her arms encircling Brittany's waist before coming to rest on top of one of Santana's favourite Brittany-body parts, her firm round ass, it was _bootyful_ in Santana's opinion.

Santana continued to massage Brittany's ass, she slipped her right leg between her girlfriend's long pale ones. The sensation of Santana's thigh pressing against her clit sent a shock wave of arousal through Brittany's body. Brittany buried her face into a tan neck, trying to supress the moan that was bubbling up from deep inside of her.

It was not long before the blonde-haired beauty pushed her thigh between tanned legs and felt her girlfriend's arousal spread up and down her thigh as they started to rock against each other, in a chase for their orgasmic release.

The sound for ring throw out their apartment caught the girls off guard, both girls pausing their movements. Once realising that the ring was in fact coming from their landline phone, Brittany tried to get up out of bed while Santana clung on to her waist.

"Nooooo… let the answering machine get it" Santana whined, refusing to let up her hold on Brittany's waist.

"San! It could be the Julliard!" Brittany replied, pulling away from her reluctant girlfriend.

With an exaggerated sigh, Santana fully let go of her girlfriend and watched her run out of the bedroom to answer the god dam phone that interrupted her sexy times. _"It better be Julliard!"_ She thought, because if it wasn't she was sure going to cut a bitch for interrupting her sexy times, especially since she had been so close to her release.

It was not long before Santana heard footsteps and Brittany came to stand at the doorway, still very much naked. "The phones for you…" The blonde haired girl said with an uncharacteristic frown gracing her lips. She had hoped it was the collage calling to say that she had made it into their dance program.

Santana groaned, "Who is it?"

"Your Dad..."

Santana sighed, making her way out of bed and to the phone. _"Stupid fucking old fucking phone!"_ The girls had one of those old wall hanging phones with a receiver that connected to the base via a cord unlike the cordless phones that most people had. At least the phone worked even tho it was not cordless as Santana wished it were.

"Hi Papi." Santana spoke, using that oh so sugary sweet voice that she uses whenever she talked to her father on the phone.

Santana's father was unlike her mother whose parents had both been of Hispanic descent. Her father's parents had been one of African-American and Hispanic descent. Santana's grandfather was African-American and had lived in Arizona where he meet his wife, (her grandmother) whom was born in Mexico before illegally moving to Arizona in the early 50's to escape poverty that plagued her family at the time. Santana could remember plenty of time where her grandparents would tell her stories of what it was like back in their day. She had not seen much of her grandparents since they were retired and traveling the world, she still talked to them tho through phone calls and postcard.

Because of her father's African-American root it was why she had such a dark complexion to compare to her mother and cousins on her mother side of the family tree. Most people would say she looked like her father if he was a female. Not to say she did not look like her mother because she did, she had her mother's body and both stood at five foot three.

"Ay, Santana." Mr Lopez breathed out. "Your mother booked the hotel for last week and we can't find any other hotel that isn't booked out."

Santana could not believe it! Her mother of all people, the most organised woman she has ever met and that include Miss Pillsbury who had OCD, had booked the hotel for last week.

"What are you and Mami going to do?" Santana asked, secretly hoping that meant they were going to get the next plane back home.

"Well that's why I called you mija." Mr Lopez breathed out, "Your Mother and I think that we could stay with you until we can make other arrangements. I hope you and Brittany don't mind mija…"

Santana sighed, she could not say no to her father when he had been generous enough to help with the rent so that she did not have to live in one of the college dorms.

"It's fine Papi." Santana paused, running her hand through her long unruly sex hair. "Where are you and Mami now?" She questioned needing to know how long she and Brittany had to do_ something_, clean up anything that screamed that they were more than friends, as well as making themselves look presentable because smelling and looking like sex wasn't considered presentable in the complain of parents.

"We're still at hotel, near the airport."

"Alright Papi, I'll see you and Mami when you get here." Santana replied, at least that gave her at best an hour before her parents get here.

"Bye mija."

"Bye Papi."

With that, Santana hung the phone back up on the wall. She trudged back to her bedroom with a frown on her face to find the once naked Brittany fully dressed in duck printed pyjama shorts and blue wife beater. Brittany was picking up the clothing that they had been discarded in their lustful hast the night before. There was clothing everywhere, there was even a pair of Brittany's blue and red laced panties.

Santana walked towards her girlfriend who still had not taken notice her of presents. "What you doing?" Santana whispered into Brittany's ear as she wound her arms around the girl, stopping her arms from moving. She knew what Brittany was doing; she was doing what she always did when she was nervous, clean. The blonde would always say it was the only way to get rid of her nervous energy other than exercise. "There is no need for you to be nervous babe, you're an amazing dancer. They are going to pick you for sure." Santana assured her, placing a soft kiss to her neck.

The pair stayed in the embrace for a brief moment before Brittany spoke, breaking the comfortable silence. "So… What did your father say?" She asked.

Santana groaned and retold Brittany what her father had told her. "So basically they are going to stay here. We are going to have to put away anything couple-ly." Santana sighed, "And we are going to have to give them the spare room plus make it look like it's my room because you know my mom would never sleep on the couch. AGRR! I am going to have to sleep on the couch while there here. We are fucked!" She finished, placing her head in her hands. During Santana's "little" rant the pair had moved to sit on their double bed.

"Everything will be fine sweetie." Brittany cooed, giving the girl a side hug. "We are going to make everything presentable for when your parents get here. You are going to make the spare room into your room while I will go remove anything couple-ly. Okay?" She said eyeing her girlfriend for a response.

"What would I do without you?" Santana said feeling more relaxed after the blonde's pep talk.

"You would be a mess without me." Brittany smirked, earning a giggle from her girlfriend. "Come on get up, we have things to do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry it took me a long time to update, I've been busy. I will try to update faster but no promises. I hope my not so quite smut beginning was good, seeing as its my first time writing smut or not so quite smut. If you really want me to update and its been a while just bug me on tumblr about it and it could motivate me to update sooner?**

**Please review. Your reviews mean the world to me.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"San?" Brittany began from her spot on the couch.

"Hmm?" Santana hummed in response, eyes still very much glued to the TV. Santana had gotten dressed in black jeans and a red t-shirt, and with Brittany, the two had their apartment ready for Mr and Mrs Lopez's arrival and were now just relaxing, watching SpongeBob.

"San, I think you should tell your parents." Brittany turned sideways to look directly at her girlfriend. The whole thing with Santana's parents had bugged her to the point where she could not even enjoy one of her favourite cartoons.

"Tell them what?" Santana hoped that this was not another talk about coming out to her parents. She really hated that her girlfriend could not just drop it.

"You know what I'm talking about! I think you should tell your parents about us or at least come out of Narnia." Brittany growled, growing more frustrated. Knowing fully well that Santana knew what she was talking about seeing as lately the topic had been brought up on more than one occasion. She really hated that they were not able to be themselves while Santana's parents were here. It was frustrating to no end because Santana would not even give her a good enough reason other than "they'd hate me" or "I just can't" and then just storm off.

Santana shifted in her seat, mirroring her girlfriend's stances before clasping the girl's hands in hers. "I can't Britt, you know that."

"But why? You don't know if they will hate you like you keep saying they will." Brittany pointed out, trying to keep her voice down.

"I do know Brittany!" Santana snapped at Brittany, irritated with the fact that she could not just drop it.

"You don't know that! Santana, I know you're scared but you're going to have to tell them or I don't know how much longer I can do this…" Brittany replied, failing to keep her voice down at an indoor level. She was getting more frustrated and angry by the minute. "What is it going to be like when we want to get married or when we decide to start having kids? Are you going to pretend that our kids are not ours to your p-parents S-Santana?" The blonde haired girls started to sob. She did not want that to happen to them and their future offspring.

Santana sighed, "Britt…" She pulled the sobbing girl into her side and started lightly rubbing her back as she curled more into Santana's side. Santana didn't know what else to say or do as she tried to comfort her distort girlfriend. Santana did the only thing she could think of doing and that was to wrap her arms fully around the girl and bring her as close to her as humanly possible.

After a few silent moments, Brittany had calmed down to just sniffling here and there Santana spoke in a quiet voice. "You remember how in glee club we would have glee club meetings at each other's house." She waited for Brittany acknowledged what she said before continuing. Brittany nodded her head against the other girls shoulder. "You know we never once had a glee club meeting at my house, for a bit over 2 years we had seen each other's' homes but mine."

Brittany thought about, _"Did we really never have a glee club meeting at her house? I remember San reusing to have any of the gleeks stink up her place"_ They really, never had a meeting at Santana's house. She remembered having one at her house and at the others houses but never at her girlfriends.

Brittany pulled back from Santana's side to look her in the face as she continued.

Santana took a deep breath before saying, "I never really told you why… I should have told you sooner or at least explained to you why I know my parents will not be ok like Kurt's dad was when he told him he was gay… It happened not long before I quit glee club."

_It was a Tuesday afternoon and Santana had just arrived home from a tortuous Cheerios practise and an impromptus make-out session in the backseat of her car with her girl Brittany. All she wanted to do was take a hot shower, crawl in to her comfy queen sized bed, call Brittany and hopefully have some awesome phone sex because she was horny as a cat in heat thanks to that make-out session she had moments before. However, as luck would have it she did not even make it up the stairs to her room before her mother came out of nowhere calling her._

"_Santana, kitchen now! I need to talk with you…" Mrs Lopez shouted out. With a heavy sigh, Santana turned and slowly made her way to the kitchen._

_Maybe it wasn't a bad thing her mom wanted to talk with her now, she was planning on having a talk with her tonight. Tonight was the night she was going to tell her parents (well her mom seeing as her dad would not be home until late) that she was gay and in love with her best friend._

"Wait!" Brittany said in shock. "You were going to tell your parents? Why didn't you tell me?" She never knew Santana had even tried to tell her parent at any point in the past, this new amount of information astounded her.

Santana offered her a sad smile, "I didn't say anything 'cause I didn't want you to think I was weak…"

"Oh san, I could never think you're weak… You're like the bravest person I know." Brittany gave Santana's left hand a reassuring squeezed.

Santana squeezed back and took a deep breath, "Anyways, I made my way to the kitchen where Mami was…"

"_Mami?" Santana said from the kitchen doorway, eyeing her mother who was sitting at the breakfast table with a cup of what looked to be coffee. Santana was starting to get worried, she hoped she didn't have anything happened at school today, in her defence he had it coming. No one calls her girl a stupid slut and gets away with it; it was an unspoken school rule… no one bullies Brittany without facing the feisty Latin fury known as Snixx (her alter ego, just like Bruce Banner and his alter ego the Hulk)._

_Mrs Lopez motioned with her hands for Santana to take a seat on the available chair adjacent for her. Once seated, she got straight to the point. "I want you to quit Glee." Was all she said to daughter before taking a sip out of the cup of coffee she had I in her hand._

"_What? Why?" Was her response, she had no idea why her mother wanted her to quit glee… She was the one who encouraged her to join the many clubs that McKinley had to offer and glee club was one of them. It was her mother's fault that she was in glee club any way. If it had not been for her pestering, about how being in multiple school clubs would look great on college applications she would not have even bothered with being in glee club or half the others. Not only was she in glee club but she was also on the Cheerios, the debate team and book club._

"_Talked to Mrs Michum last night and she was going on about how Glee club is turning people gay." Mrs Lopez replied, taking another sip of her coffee. Santana just sat there with her mouth slightly parted._

"_How can singing turn you gay?" She scoffed. To say Santana was shock would be the understatement of the year._

"_Santana, glee club it full of gay people and those gay people are turning others gay. Glee is brainwashing all those wholesome young boys and girls and making them think they are gay. Like that, nice young man you use to date- what was his name- Sam… he is now dating that gay kid Kurt. Look sweetie-"Mrs Lopez placed her daughter's hands in her own. "I just don't want to see my baby brainwashed and committing a sin in the eyes of god. So from now on you are quitting glee and that is final." Mrs Lopez finished, removing her hands from Santana's hands so that she could get up and wash her now empty cup._

_Santana sat there looking at her mother as he went about washing out her cup. "But Mami Sectionals is coming up next week and I can't quit now or they'll have to forfeit… And it wouldn't look good on college application that I just quit right before sectionals." She said grabbing at straws, hoping that she could reason with her mother to let her compete at sectionals the following week._

_Mrs Lopez turned around and eyed her. "Fine-" She said as she dried her cup, "you can stay in glee club and after sectionals you will quit. We do not want your college application to look bad."_

"MEOW-" Charlie pushed up against Santana's legs trying to get her attention. "Meow, Meeeeeooooww." He continued to howl and nudge at her. Brittany giggled at Charlie.

"I think he's hungry San." Brittany pointed out.

"I think he is." Santana agreed as she got up feed him. "Look Britt, I know you hate hiding us but you gotta understand I can't… at least not right now." She gave a weak apologetic smile in Brittany's direction.

"Why didn't you tell me about what your Mom said earlier? I would have understood then." Brittany asked, she was disappointed that she had kept this from her.

"I did tell you because I was worried if you knew you wouldn't want to be with me. That you would not want to be with someone whose parents were homophobic. I dunno I was just being stupid." Santana admitted as she made her way back from the kitchen, where a now happy Charlie was chomping away on his dry biscuits. That cat loved his food just as much as Lord Tubbington does and Tubbs eats about 80% of the time and the other time he is ether sleeping or pooping.

"San, you're not stupid. You were just worried." Brittany said, pulling her girlfriend on to her lap. She placed both of her hands on the other girls face before leaning in to place an innocent and reassuring kiss on soft perfect lips. "I love you no matter what. You could probably kill someone and I would still love… I'd be disappointed but I'd still love you just as much as I love you now." She breathed into Santana's lips as she rested her forehead against her lovers.

"I love you." Santana whispered into her girlfriend's equally perfect pink lips, the kiss was more than just an innocent kiss like the one before. This kiss was full of passion and love; so much love that if their love were a snow day they would have been snowed in for weeks.

The pair continued to kiss. Their kisses grow heated by the second, tongues wrestled for control and hands started to wander over each other's body.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Shit!" Santana cursed, climbing off Brittany's lap to make herself look presentable before opening her door to who she expects to be her parents.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I've just been busy with appointments and have had lack of motervation whenever I have had time to write. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, I don't know what I was hoping to turn out. Please review and tell me what you think so if I need to work on stuff I will.**** May or may not be a while till I update next...  
><strong>

**SHOUT OUT TO ALL MY NEW VIEWERS!  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don;t know how many times I can apologize for my late updates. Sorry... A lot of life and laziness has been stunting my ability to write. I do have some ideas to where this will be going and I hope to turn out more chapters at a better rate the what I have been doing lately. Also don't forget to look at my tumblr page (freddricklouzar. tumblr .com) I have a progress page that will have updates on how the next chapter is going, and don't be afraid to bug me on there about when the next chapter will be out... it will hopefully give me some motarvation.  
><strong>

**Please Read and review.  
><strong>

**Chapter 8**

"Knock" "Knock"

Brittany watched as Santana rearranged her bar as it had become askew in their heated moment just seconds before.

"Knock" "Knock"

"Just a sec…" Santana yelled, hoping that the person on the other side would stop their increasing knocks on their front door. "How do I look?" She asked her girlfriend who had gone back to watching TV.

The tall blonde-haired women eyed her girlfriend before replying, "You might want to fix your make up… you look like you've been making out." Brittany said with a shrug of the shoulders, while trying to hold here giggles.

"Arggg! Can you answer the door Britt? Be right back." Before Brittany even had the chance to reply, Santana was out of the room. With a sigh, the blue-eyed blonde got up to open the door.

"You're not Santana's patents…" Brittany said with a revived laugh, "Hi Gabe, what brings you down here?"

Gabe Fitzson from apartment 42 stood in the hallway dressed in a navy blue pinstriped suit with a white shirt and deep purple tie. The whole outfit matched his dark complexion and short brown slicked-back.

"I have a favour to ask. Liz and I have been trying to find a babysitter for Holly and Henry and no one is available. Could you please babysit? I know its last minute…" Gabe rushed out without even a greeting. He looked a Brittany with pleading eyes.

"I don't know Gabe... I've got work tomorrow and I was planning on going of some stuff." Brittany replied, "Did you ask Mrs Jackson in apartment 36? She is good with kids." She suggested.

"I already asked her but she has work." Gabe frowned, "Look Brittany, I trust with the twins and they love you. I'll pay you double the normal rate. You be doing us a big favour and it will be only for a few hours. Liz was invited to this work fundraiser last-minute because her co-manager couldn't go and one of them has to go…" He started rambled until Brittany cut him off.

"Okay."

"Okay? Does that mean you'll babysit the twins?" He questioned, his voice laced with hope.

"Yeah... Anyways I got a new board game, _The Game of Life,_ to play with the twins." Brittany smiled "But is it okay if I just babysit them and at your house? It's just Santana's parents are coming and it'll be a bit crowded…" She asked with a hopeful smile. She really like babysitting the twins and this was better alternative than feeling left out while Santana is entertaining her parents.

"Yeah, no problem... Sure the kids will love _The Game of Life_… I know I did as a kid." Gabe said, "Liz and I will be leaving in about 20 minutes. Could you come over in about 10 minutes?" Gabe replied, ecstatic that he found someone to look after the twins in such short notices.

"Sure I see you in 10."

**Ten minutes later…**

"…And this is where you and Papi will be sleeping." Santana said to Mrs Lopez who she was showing around the apartment while they waited for Mr Lopez to come up with their suitcase. Brittany had already left a few seconds before the parents had arrived.

"And where will you be sleeping?" Mrs Lopez questioned her daughter. She walked around the room, looking at the neat and what appeared to be freshly made double bed then to the desk next to the bed. The desk had papers scattered on top of it along with some law books and a math book that had been left cracked open.

"I'll be sleeping on the couch." Santana told her mother from the doorway of _her _bedroom.

"MEOOOW!"

Mrs Lopez jumped and looked down at her feet, startled by the angry sounding scream. An angry-looking bundle of fur looked up at her, sending her a wrathful hiss and an angry flick of his tail before run so fast that even _The Flash_would have been impressed. Mrs Lopez watch the kitten run and hide behind Santana legs. "What is that?" She said in disbelief, pointing at the furry kitten in question.

Santana bent down to pick up the scared little kitten, "It's alright Grumble." She whispered in a soothing voice, using the nick name she had giving him when she notice that he looked like a ginger version of grumpy cat, that cat that she kept seeing on Brittany's computer when the blonde had been surfing the net. God did her girlfriend have an unhealthy fascination cats, as well as ducks (luckily the buildings manager and own does not allow ducks, chicken and other livestock in the apartments).

Santana look to her mother who looked like she was having a one-sided starring contest with a kitten. "This is Charlie; Britt saved him and brought him home few weeks ago." She said not really knowing what else to say... That was basically his story; the blonde beauty (after a few tears) saved him and brought him home to stay and she would not say it aloud to anyone but the moment she saw Charlie she fell in love with the little fur ball.

Mrs Lopez had a look between disgusted and disapproval. "You let that girl bring a stray cat into the apartment?" She stared at her daughter, waiting for an answer.

"It's her apartment too." Santana replied defensive.

"Ay Mija," Mrs Lopez sighed, "are you even allowed to have pets in this apartment building?"

Santana sighed, she had a feeling that her mother would not take the news of their new addition well, especially since had a disliking for cats. Mama Lopez was more of a dog person even tho she had never owned a dog in her life. "Mami, I checked and we're allowed to have pets as long as it isn't livestock like chickens or duck…"

"Mija? Maribel?" Dr Lopez shouted from the living room, looking for his wife and daughter.

"Will be right there Howard. Santana was just showing me around." Mrs Lopez shouted back.

Santana and Mrs Lopez made their way to the living room where thy found Dr Lopez sitting on the sofa, the suitcases and bags that he had brought up from the cab placed off to the side, out of the way, against the back of the sofa.

"Ah Santana, Mija, come give your Papi a hug." Dr Lopez stood up with arms wide open. Out of the two Lopez parents, Dr Lopez had always been the more loving of the two. His nurturing nature went well with his job as a pediatric Surgeon who specialised in pediatric cardiothoracic (surgery on the child's heart and/or lungs, including heart and/or lung transplantation), the children he worked on and took care of at the hospital loved him.

Santana hugged Papi, "Hey Papi, how are you?"

Dr Lopez pulled back from the hug with a huge smile on his face, "I am great mija." He replied, his smile not faulting one bite. "Where is Brittany?" Dr Lopez asked, taking note that he had surprisingly not yet seen the bubble blue-eye blonde that had always been glued to his daughter's hip.

"Brittany's babysitting… last minute thing." Santana smiled, not a huge smile 'cause she was a bit disappointed that she wasn't with Brittany babysitting the twins, she loved seeing Brittany play with the twins, Brittany would certainly make a great mother sometime in the distant future.

Mrs Lopez gave a disapproving grunt. She definitely did not believe that Brittany would be capable of taking care of a child let alone be able to take decent care of herself. She always thought that girl was too skinny and need some more weight on her body.

The room filled with a silence, not an awkward silence, just a nothing left to say silence. Dr Lopez was the first to break the silence by clapping his hands. "Why don't we all freshen up and go sightseeing." He announced, he turned all his attention to his daughter, "You wouldn't mind showing us around and then we could have dinner?"

"Sure Papi."

"Maribel?"

"Sounds lovely Howard."


End file.
